The present invention pertains to mop holders.
At present mops comprise a series of string elements that are attached to a back support. The mop strings and the back support generally must be threaded about a supporting transverse rod which forms a part of a mop holder. The mop holder includes a mop handle that is generally formed integral with the mop holder. Hence, when the mop handle breaks or bends or becomes incapacitated, the whole of the mop holder structure is useless and must be discarded. The handle takes a great deal of abuse and has applied to it all of the rotative, torsional and bending forces when the mop is in use. As a consequence, the handle tends to break more readily than the remaining supporting mop holder structure that retains the mop in position.
Additionally, at present mops generally include protruding parts such as nuts, bolts and sharp edges which result in surfaces contacted by these parts being scraped or mop head strands becoming tangled thereon.
Mop holders have generally been simple structures designed to keep costs low without adequately dealing with the problems of ease of mop head replacement, firmly securing the mop head to the mop holder, minimizing protruding parts and edges, and providing for a detachable handle.